everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Wizard
"Well, the thing is I may be the son of the wizard of Oz; but I am also the son of the wicked witch of the west. Family gatherings are not the most pleasant of event let me tell you" -Oliver to Maddie Back Story Oliver Wizard is the son of both the wizard of Oz and the wicked witch of the west, he possess both of their extraordinary gifts for magic, despite his father being depicted as having no true magical ability. He constantly struggles with who he wishes to follow in the footsteps of, his father is very over protective of him and sends him to Ever After High so that his mother cannot corrupt him. Trained from a young age in every form of magic possible, Oliver may be the single most powerful magic user across all worlds; this makes him a prime target for manipulation from other more nefarious story book characters. Born when the Wizard of OZ first meet the Wicked Witch of the West before she became wicked that is. But when her heart was corrupted by dark magic, she lost her love for Oz but never for her son. She means no harm upon him, simply for him to follow in her footsteps. Appearance Oliver has short spiky brown hair and his eyes are a cross between his mothers and fathers, one red and the other green. They alternate when he blinks and it can become quite frustrating for anyone who is easily distracted. He always has his staff on hand that was given to him by his mother the last time his father let her come and see him, it was made by the two of them but his mother kept it when she turned dark. Personality Oliver is a very troubled teen who is quite shy and knows almost everything about every student's fairytale. This stems from him being shut inside of the Emerald city his entire life and being homed school from a young age, with only tutors and an infinite library to occupy his time with. Despite all this, he is over the moon when arrives at Ever After High and quickly becomes popular with the Wonderland folk, especially Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, who offer to to share a room with him. He is usually very quiet but can be angered if put under the right circumstances, he hates lying but is not unable to, this comes from his father being able to detect whenever he lied to him. He is a hit with the ladies due to his looks and politeness but is oblivious to the numerous love notes and chocolate hearts he receives. He becomes very withdrawn when his mother is brought up and the only ones who know the truth are: The Grim Brothers, Maddie Hatter, Kitty Cheshire and Bunny Blanc. Relationships Alistair Wonderland: Very close to Oliver and is a big brother figure to him, they usually spend time together drinking hot chocolate on the top spire of the school. Bunny Blanc: Probably the closest person to Oliver at Ever After High, Oliver has a soft spot for her and sometimes treats her to visit to Wonderland through a secret portal that can only be accessed by going through Oz Maddie Hatter: The only other riddilish speaking person at school, Oliver and Maddie are very close and their unique language makes them able to plot various hilarious shenanigans. Kitty Cheshire: Although not as close as others, Oliver connects with Kitty and tells her about his mother and how he so desperately wants to please both of his parents. This touches Kitty's heart as she is also on a never ending quest to make her mother proud. Ginger Breadhouse: Having access to ingredients from Oz has made him a close rival of the sweet making Ginger, it may be all in good fun, but they go all out when it's time to bake. Secretly though, Ginger loves Oliver's HOZT chocolate recipe and tries to replicate it but to no avail. The Wizard of Oz: Oliver is very proud of his Dad as he is able to use means that do not require magic to help and solve others problems, however he is always afraid that he will disappoint his father and that he will never be as good as him. The Wicked Witch of the West: Despite her being wicked, Oliver loves his mother and shares in her weakness to water, although it just stings his skin instead of turning him to wax. She wants him to become the first Wicked Wizard of the West, but is unable to find him due to his move to Ever After High Secrets * He has a crush on Bunny Blanc but is unaware what the strange feeling is he has towards her * Has a love for deep bass music and owns a pair of killer headphones that he only uses when alone * Hates the idea of killing/slaying, as he believes that one being does not have the right to decide the fate of another * Is an accomplished dancer and writer * Doesn't know just how important he is to Wonderland, Oz and the rest of the fairy tale world... Category:Land of Oz Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals